


Snapshot

by Kalta79



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, What If The Characters Are Real?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta79/pseuds/Kalta79
Summary: My take on the story behind the picture of Reno and Rude in Advent Children where Reno is sticking his tongue out





	Snapshot

Reno lifted his weapon and charged Loz and Yazoo, Rude right behind him, fists ready for action.

" **Cut!** " the director, Zack Fair, yelled.

Everyone groaned and stopped what they were doing.

"What now?" Loz asked.

"Reno, you need to seem meaner and angrier, like you're really going to kick their asses. And it's lunchtime, so everyone can go relax and come back in an hour ready to do it right." the director said and left to go to his trailer.

"Why did I even agree to do this?" Reno asked Rude as they headed to the caterer's table.

"To pay off your student loans." Rude replied as he grabbed a couple sandwiches. "You're the one who wanted a Master's in art history. And at least we get to play ourselves."

"Yeah, but I'm not a boozing playboy who can't win a fight." Reno complained. "I've been happily married to Yuffie for five years and counting. She's not happy about having to play a younger version of herself either. But her medical school loans were worse than my regular student loans."

"No, you're not the boozing playboy." Rude agreed as he looked towards Cloud's trailer, where the blond was surrounded by eager starlets. "And I'm not the muscle, I'm a gourmet chef who‘s also been happily married, but to Elena for three years, and she just got elected Mayor of Midgar."

"An English gourmet chef. At least Cloud and Miss Primadonna Tifa really are sort of a couple." Reno said as she came over to Cloud's trailer, yelling and screaming when she saw all the women around him, who fled in the face of her anger and threats until her manager Tseng came and took her back to her trailer. "She's got such a nasty violent temper, I hope she never finds out that Aerith visits his trailer whenever Tifa isn't shooting that day."

Reno looked over to where Aerith was flirting outrageously with Rufus, who in actuality was a cabana boy, all but in his lap as she fed him his lunch one bite at a time, sometimes dropping the food into her other hand just as he was about to eat it so he just got her fingers in his mouth. He also saw Barret on the phone, no doubt talking to his lawyers about more real estate development plans, and Cid and Sephiroth were arguing over who was going to win the Superbowl, until Kadaj made a comment about hockey, then they both glared at him in disgust and went to their own trailers. Loz and Yazoo were arguing about the superiority of their nation’s soccer teams, Loz for Germany and Yazoo for Australia.

"Excuse me, Mr. Reno sir..." A child approached him with a camera and a notepad.

Reno sighed. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Can...can I have your autograph and a picture, please sir?" the child asked.

"Sure." Reno wrote his name on the child's notepad, then stood and waited for the child to take his picture.

"Oh come on, give the kid something better than that, you old fart face." Rude said, nudging Reno.

"Fine." Reno put his rod on his shoulder and stuck his tongue out, unaware Rude was posing behind him as well.

"Thank you!" the child exclaimed as his nanny Scarlet showed up and apologized for the kid for bothering them.

"No worries, he’s a very polite boy." Rude told her.


End file.
